Behind Blue Eyes
by livvykitty
Summary: No one knows what it's like to be the bad man, to be the sad man, behind blue eyes. (WW2 era) Ludwig is a nazi soldier who has befriended a Jew boy named Feliciano. In the end, love condems. GerIta


**Disclaimer: Behind Blue Eyes and Hetalia don't belong to me.**

* * *

_Behind Blue Eyes_

Ludwig had seen it all. He had believed with all his heart in the words of his Führer, joining the army to protect his beloved nation. After all, it was all the Jews that were corrupting their country. It was only a matter of time before someone realized this and put a stop to the spoiling of Aryan blood. He used to believe this until he met him.

Feliciano was a poor beggar, a Jew that Ludwig was ordered to capture. Ludwig had done so, following orders with precision. Feliciano had only smiled at him, starting to talk about his day and his family. Even when Ludwig threatened to kill him, this didn't deter him. It was as if he could see only the good in people. Feliciano started asking questions about himself, his line of work, his dreams. Ludwig had barked at him, demanding what he would use the information for.

Feliciano only smiled and said, "Well, we're friends, aren't we?" Ludwig wanted to protest, to show the merciless wrath his comrades were capable of. He couldn't bring himself to it. Other then his brother, Gilbert, who had already died in Prussia, Feliciano was one of the few people who had shown him kindness. Perhaps this was the reason he got the reputation of being the least ruthless of those at Auschwitz.

Through all the labors of Auschwitz, Feliciano still smiled when Ludwig came around. Even though he was beaten the most, he never held it against anyone. Even if a beating was ordered to be at Ludwig's hand, the next day Feliciano would ask how he was doing. The two had started to become close.

It was through talking with kind Feliciano that Ludwig had realized that the treatment of the Jews was wrong. Treating people worse than animals, it was something that disgusted Ludwig. Of course, Ludwig had to keep up his image as the perfect soldier. He couldn't quit.

One day, he had been ordered to kill a man by the name of Francis Bonnefoy. Ludwig had learned that this man wasn't a Jew, but it was rumored that he was a homosexual, a man against God. Even so, he took he gun and carried out his order with only a second of hesitation. Ludwig felt guilty afterwards. What if it had been Feliciano on the other end of that gun? Would he have been able to shoot?

It was during one of their many chats when Ludwig confessed, "I don't want to be a soldier anymore."

"Oh," Feliciano had tilted his head innocently, "but why? You're so respected by everyone and they think that you're great!"

Ludwig had looked down, not willing to let his blue eyes meet Feliciano's amber orbs. He took a deep breath and said, "Feliciano, I killed someone."

Feliciano had smiled sadly at him, squeezing his hand reassuringly, "It was an order. It's not as if you can disobey."

"That's the thing," Ludwig shook his head, snatching his hand, "I could have protested. I could have refused."

"If you did, though…" Feliciano had frowned, something Ludwig barely saw. "What would they have done t you? I don't think I could take it if you were hurt…" Ludwig had smiled sadly at him before Feliciano shyly captured the German's lips with his own. Ludwig had broken away, intertwining their fingers.

"I really do love you..." Ludwig had whispered.

"And I'll love you forever." Feliciano had smiled that smile, the one that was reserved only for him.

Ludwig often thought of the unfairness life presented. In his dreams, he could see a world where everyone was accepted. In his dreams, he saw a world of happiness. In his dreams, he could kiss Feliciano freely and without fear. In his dreams, he was happy.

It wasn't long before someone noticed his relationship with the Jew. It was a sneaky maneuver, a horrifying one. His superiors had told him that he had until the end of the month to kill Feliciano. Ludwig started to keep his distance. Feliciano's questions, should he be able to ask them, only got a curt answer or none at all. Feliciano, of course, started to blame himself.

Ludwig wanted nothing more than to tell his love, but he couldn't. He couldn't say that he would be the bringer of his death. As sadness and anger started to envelop his consciousness, he wanted nothing more than to go to his dream world. He longed to hold Feliciano in his arms and kiss him until his fears were gone. Unfortunately, he still couldn't enter.

Soon, it was the end of the month. Ludwig had held his pistol in between Feliciano's eyes. He had whispered to himself, "Good soldiers carry out orders without hesitation…" He then turned the gun on himself, telling his superiors, "I don't want to be a soldier anymore."

The bullet lodged itself in his skull.

Feliciano had started to weep, mourning the loss of his love. The other soldiers had beaten him before charging him with the corruption of a soldier. He was immediately sent to the gas chambers. As Feliciano felt the deadly air smother him, he could see the world of Ludwig's dreams, a world where Ludwig didn't have to be a bad man, or a sad man, or had to bite back his anger. It was a world where they could love.

No one knew what was behind those blue eyes better than Feliciano.

* * *

**Review... I guess.**


End file.
